cosplaying
by spazzgirl
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura dress up as Captain America and Black Widow, things get a bit heated up. Originally posted on Tumblr.


So this is a REALLY old NaruSaku fic that was originally on my Tumblr. Originally two parts but combined it to save ya'll the trouble of having to hit the next chapter button. I'm uploading this as to fulfill a request that Random-Gaurdian had asked.

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

* * *

It was a superhero costume party that Kiba was hosting at his clan's compound. Since his promotion to ANBU he decided to do a something a little different. Sakura smiled at the outfit she wore, it was a black cat suit, with blue linings an the letter "A" on the right shoulder.

She was dressing up as Black Widow.

During the second year she and Naruto were dating, they found themselves watch the Marvel movies and got tickets to see the latest movie

Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. That was when she decided she wanted to dress up as Black Widow and because she was a kick ass woman. Though the couple agreed to dress up as one of the characters from one of the Marvel movies, but Sakura didn't know who Naruto was going to dress up.

He could go as Thor, Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Falcon, Quicksilver, or even Captain America. The rosette sighed as she patiently waited for her boyfriend to come out of the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan, are you done changing?"

She rolled her eyes, having no idea why they had to change in separate rooms when he saw her naked each time they had sex, but she assumed Naruto wanted to keep his costume a surprise.

"Yes Naruto, I'm done."

"Alright, I'm coming out now!"

Her eyes widened as her lover appeared.

There he stood in a dark blue tight skin outfit, red trimmings, a red and white on the midsection, a brown colored utility belt, brown gloves, and a silver star in the middle of his chest. He was also wearing a dark blue helmet with the letter "A" on it.

Sakura smiled. "Looking good Captain America."

Naruto blushed and took the helmet off, letting his spiky hair to come out.

"Well you always told me that I would make a good Captain America," he grinned sheepishly, never forgetting that one time that she told him that he and Captain America had nice asses.

The rosette hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well looks like we're going as the soldier and the spy." She kissed his lips and broke it. "Any other reason why you dressed up as him, not that I'm complaining."

"Well I like him a lot and you always told me how much you liked the Romanogers pairing."

Sakura giggled, "I have the sweetest boyfriend."

* * *

Naruto groaned softly as his lover slammed him against the wall. They had just come back from the party and seeing Naruto dressed as Captain America made Sakura really horny. The blonde just had the build of a beautiful sculpture.

"Shit, babe slow down," he breathed out as she began to nibble his neck.

He cried out as she left her mark.

"Can't," she licked his neck, "I need you so badly."

The two didn't even make it to the bedroom as Sakura managed to drag him towards the couch.

"God you're so hot when you dominate me," he pulled her on his lap and began to kiss the rosette.

Sakura responded with equal passion and lust. Her hands rubbing over chiseled covered chest, Naruto purred softly as their lower regions rubbed against one another. He growled as he watched beads of sweat dripping down her beautiful skin.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

The rosette began to nibble on the flesh of his ear. Damn she was a feisty vixen, then again Naruto loved it when she would dominate him.

"I guess the captain has no choice but to submit to the widow."

Sakura smirked at him, "You damn right he doesn't it."

They managed to strip Naruto out of his costume until he was naked the day he was born. He dropped his head back as the feel of Sakura's outfit rubbed against his skin. It felt hot, the feel of leather rubbing against human flesh. He could practically smell Sakura's arousal and wanted to fuck her.

"Sorry, it's my turn to play."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as she managed to tie his hands and onto the lamp that was placed next to the couch.

"Vixen," he growled playfully.

With a lazy smirk she leaned down, "You know it," her finger teased his abs, "and you love it."

Naruto moaned as she began to suck on his nipples and played with the twin. He was at her complete mercy. The blonde bit his lip as his lover began to leave little love bites on his golden skin but released a moan as she stroked his aching arousal.  
Sakura smirked mentally. She loved how hot and hard he felt in her hand. The rosette knew how turned on he got whenever she dominated him. While some guys would find a dominating female a turn off, Naruto thought otherwise. It was obvious that he respected her and her strength.  
Naruto moaned aloud as she took him in her mouth. The feel of her tongue licking the underside of his cock. Looking down, the sight made him drool, the zipper of her outfit began to go down giving him a sight of her perfect breasts. He watched as his girlfriend continued to give him head until he came in her mouth, in which he did.

She released his semi hard erection with a 'plop' and grinned at him. Standing next to the couch, she began to sway her hips as she turned around, giving him a view of her nicely shaped ass. He watched as she began to strip tease in front of him, he swallowed real hard as he saw her back, the back of her bra, and her lacy red underwear. Turning around, the smirk still on her face and her eyes filled with playfulness, she began to take her bra off. The rosette took her sweet time taking off the thong.

He moaned as her dripping arousal was pressed against his hard chest and was dragged down to his now hardened length. Naruto practically thrust his hips upwards as her nether lips rubbed against his hard on.

"You're such a tease babe."

Sakura giggled, "You know nothing's ever easy with me."

Deciding that enough was enough, she slammed herself onto his cock, both moaned as they connected. The tip of his cock brushing against her inner walls and pressing against her g-spot. She moaned in delight as she began to move. His length rubbing against her walls in delight, Naruto responded with a moan of his own. His lover riding him hard and fast, the position itself allowed Sakura to be in control. Naruto may one day become Hokage, but at the moment as a chunin, he was being dominated by a jounin and was in complete bliss. Damn why'd did his girlfriend had to be so sexy especially when her face was in pure bliss.

The wires that were holding him was a real hassle, he wanted nothing more than to place his hands on her hips and be in charge. Though Naruto knew better and just be the bottom for once. Not that he could complain, it was really hot to not feel in charge when it came to sex. He grinned as the woman above him moaned as she rubbed against him, his cock stroking her walls back and forth.

Naruto loved it when his lover arched her back, causing her to thrust her chest out, giving him a great view of her breasts. He licked his lips, wanting to wrap his lips around the tip and suck on her taunt nipples. As if she read his mind, Sakura leaned down, allowing a teat near his mouth, causing the blonde to suck on it. She moaned as his tongue was circling the tip, she began to resume her movements. The rosette shivered as he nibbled on her breast, he switched from nipping to sucking, which brought great pleasure to his significant other.  
Sakura purred in pure delight from the pleasure she was receiving. She pulled her breast away from her lover, causing Naruto to whine in protest.

"Won't you come for me Naruto," she purred as she licked his whisker marks.

Naruto growled in response as he bucked his hips up, meeting her movements. He howled as his release came as the rosette clenched around his hammering cock. Sakura shivered as his seeds filled her up and cried in pleasure against his ear as she came.

The blonde sighed in relief as she cut the wires, allowing circulation to flow in his wrists.

"Damn babe, you're just so damn sexy when you top," he nipped her ear playfully.

Sakura giggled, "Can't help it, need to show some dominance once in awhile."


End file.
